Blind Puppet
by TuxedoFedora
Summary: All that lead up to the present has made me the person you see now. I'm no longer that strong girl you see. I'm just another marionette on the strings being passed to a new puppeteer.
1. Target 1

**Age: Seven**

There he was crying again, the young Sawada Tsunayoshi. And once again he was surrounded by bigger students. This sight made the girl's lips purse angrily as she watched. Getting up and storming over to the horrid event she promptly got between the bullies and Tsunayoshi.

"Hey! Back off from the kid will ya! Don't you have a test to go fail?" The girl said as she caused all near her to look at her with mouths agape. Was this girl seriously this stupid or brave? One of bullies scoffed as he collected himself and blew her off.

"Let's go guys. This isn't fun anymore." The leader said as he walked away with the other two following after him. The girl grinned and turned to Tsuna causing him to jump a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asked Tsuna with a caring tone. Tsuna nodded as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

"Y-you're… um, Timaka Sotai, right?" Tsuna asked unsurely which made Saito giggle a bit.

"Nope! You have the right letters in the wrong order. My name is Tamaki Saito! And you're Sawada Tsunayoshi," Saito said with a smile as she patted his head, her hand immediately grabbing Tsuna's as she pulled him up onto his feet and lead him to a coloring table. Tsuna squeaked in fear a bit as he was pushed into a chair and she sat next to him.

"I'm going to call you 'Tsu-chan', and you're my new friend!" Saito said with a sweet smile as she moved a coloring book and crayons to him. Tsuna smiled a bit shakily but relaxed as he started to color with her.

"O-okay. But I'm going to called you 'Sai-chan'."

* * *

><p><strong>Age: Twelve<strong>

They were once again at the park sitting on their usual bench eating ice cream. Smudges of cookies and cream were all over Saito's cheeks and mouth as she enjoyed the ice cream. Tsuna took to staring at Saito as he lifted his hand to try and tell her but was drowned out when she went back to eating. When they were both done she jumped as Tsuna finally wiped her face with a napkin.

"Geez, Sai-chan! I know you aren't the most girly but have manners at least," Tsuna said with a laugh as he caught sight of Saito's silly grin.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do a better job next time, Mommy Tsuna," she said sarcastically with an eyeroll. But when her eyes returned to Tsuna she couldn't help but stare. He'd started to grow up even though he was still so tiny. Despite the current "no-good" phase he was going through, she still loved him dearly just like she had for the past two years. Saito remained quiet as she continued to grin at Tsuna so she wouldn't worry him about her lack of talking for the time being.

Saito decided she could keep her feelings locked up for just a bit longer. Risking this amazing friendship wasn't worth such things like a love that was possibly just a childhood's crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Age: Fourteen<strong>

She had kept silent for far too long she realized as she watched the reaction of Tsuna when they saw the perfect idol, Miss Sasagawa Kyoko, herself. Saito's heart began to ache as she saw Tsuna's depression when he told himself that he had no chance with Kyoko. Taking this as a chance to see if she could have a chance at making her beloved friend happy, she put her hand on Tsuna's shoulder and grinned.

"You have me, Tsu-chan~! I love you, y'know!" Saito said with a smile and a blush. Her heart sped up when she saw Tsuna's face light up a brilliant red at her declaration. However, her heart slowed to an almost stop when she heard his response.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Sai-chan. But I don't think a joke like that can make this better…" He said as he sulked to his desk leaving Saito where she was standing with wide eyes and a heartbroken look.

It was at the age of fourteen that Saito realized she had lost her precious person to a complete stranger. She had lost to a stranger that was the idealistic image of perfection; while Saito was just "that girl called Tamaki Saito."

* * *

><p><strong>Age: Fourteen<strong>

Saito stood there in front of the Varia leader himself with shoulders heaving as her body recovered from the heavy breakdown she just had. She shook in fear at the piercing red gaze of Xanxus, flinching she watched him from the other side of the room. Xanxus couldn't help but let a dark smirk sweep across his scarred face. Nothing was as perfect as it is now in his eyes.

Right now that Sawada brat must be bawling his eyes out if this girl looked so broken at the moment, the Varia boss thought to himself. He relished in the way she flinched when she saw him stand up and began to make his way over to her. Even as he took her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze, the smirk didn't leave but rather got wider. Frightened eyes of teal stared up at him as he moved his hand from her chin to her head. The larger hand patted her head a bit and caused her to relax when it didn't hurt her like she thought it would.

Now that the first contact and trusting return had been made, it would only be a matter of days or even hours before the foolish girl puts her entire trust in the Varia and grow to want the end of Tsuna and his guardians.

**It was only a matter of time…**

"Welcome to your new home and family, Tamaki Saito…We'll treat you better than that heartless brat. An unworthy girl won't ever replace you here," said Xanxus as he chose his words careful to weave Saito deeper into the net of fake reassurance the Varia had created for her. The moment her eyes caught his after looking around the room at the other Varia guardians he knew he had her trapped. When her smaller hands fisted his shirt and she brought her body close to his in an unsure embrace the others knew as well that the seed of doubt in her had finally bloomed and she was now their pawn.

"…Here is…home…" She whispered to herself as she relaxed against Xanxus with a contented smile. She missed the dark chuckle and smirk the Varia shared when they heard her. Lussuria took the young girl and left the room to show her around as the rest of the Varia began to plan their final moves.

**The seat of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians was as good as theirs.**


	2. Target 2

With a sudden start, teal eyes snapped open underneath mahogany bangs. A low grumble sounds from the tightly pursed lips as the young mahogany-haired teen sits up. It was that enraging memory again. The girl couldn't help but scoff as she thought it over.

_Tsuna looked up at her from the floor, confusion and hurt written all over his face._ 'That boy had a lot of nerve to look at me like he's the one that's hurt,' she thought to herself as she forced herself to sit up and leaned her head on her hand. _Her hands covered her face as she began to cry as everything began to fall apart around her. _Her fists clenched as her teeth grinded against each other. She was sick of that memory always showing up in her dreams. The door opened as a Mohawk styled head peeked in, with a motherly coo the man at the door called to Saito.

"Ne, Saito-chan~! Is my little baby awake?" called the very feminine man. Saito looked up at the man and nodded as she crawled out from under the covers with a forced smile.

"Good morning, Mama Lussuria," Saito said as she looked up at Lussuria. The Varia's Sun Guardian squealed and cuddled Saito at being called Mama. After setting her down he holds her hands and smiles widely.

"C'mon my little Saito! It's morning and you need to get up~! Your Mama will get you all prettied up," gushed the ever effeminate man. Saito could only force herself to smile a bit as he prance around the room putting together an outfit. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to freshen herself up for the day ahead. Quickly washing her hair she peeks out from the bathroom with an outstretched hand to take the clothes Lussuria hands her.

"So why exactly is everyone so uppity today, Mama?" she asked from behind the closed door.

"Why~? Oh, that's because today is the start of the Ring Conflict~! We're going to kick down those Vongola brats and take our rightful place as the tenth generation Vongola! Isn't that absolutely wonderful~?" Lussuria squealed as he swerved back and forth in place at the thought.

"Mama, you're daydreaming again," Saito pointed out as she entered the room again drying her hair with a towel. She looked down at herself and looked over the clothes she was given. What she was looking at was a black leather coat that ended at her thighs, looking similar to her beloved family. But it seemed that instead of the pants like the others wore, Lussuria seemed to have slipped a skirt into her outfit. Shaking her head she'd leave it alone.

"Mama? Why am I wearing this? I'm not part of the mafia. So shouldn't I wearing normal clothes instead of this uniform?" she questioned as she was pushed along by Lussuria.

"Oh, don't be silly! You're in this family now! So you must fit in with us~! Now then, hush hush! You'll be coming with us today," squealed the bright sun guardian as he set her down in the kitchen on the counter. Giggling, Saito watched his every move from the counter.

"Mama…I'm too big to sit on here," she said with a smile as he began to make food for their breakfast. Tilting her head she saw Lussuria take out quite the large bottle of an alcoholic beverage. Before even having words come out of her open mouth he answered her question.

"The alcohol? That's for Boss! If he doesn't have his morning drink he wakes up and stays cranky~," Lussuria responds with a laugh before turning to her with a request.

"Ne, Saito-chan~? Would you be a dear and take this tray of food and this bottle to Boss? You don't have to wake him up, just set it down on a table and he'll get to it."

Saito looks at the tray and nods as she gets down from the counter and picks up the tray and bottle. After getting the directions from Lussuria of Xanxus' room she makes her way there. Opening the door with some difficulty she peeks in to see a bundle of covers. Apparently the almighty Xanxus is a big mover in his sleep. Placing the tray down on the table she is about to set the bottle down when a rustle is heard along with a gruff and hoarse voice.

"Who the fuck is it?" the owner asks as crimson glazed eyes stare at her lazily from the bed. The deeply tanned man recognizes that hair color. Oh yes, he remembers now who she is. She's the Varia's new pawn in their plan. Reaching over he grabs the bottle and sits up taking a swig of the drink. Flicking his hand in the direction of the door he motions her to leave; at least, not before saying one last thing to pull her deeper into the web of false belonging.

"That uniform looks good on you, Trash. You really do belong here now," Xanxus said before going back to downing the alcohol. Saito blushed darkly and ran out of the room, tripping every so often as she turned to bow and thank Xanxus. Closing the door she clumsily makes her way back to the kitchen.

"All done, Mama! Anything else y—," Saito asks but is cut off when an elbow lays itself on top of her head. A creepy laugh makes its way to her ears as she turns to look at the owner. Blond, eye-covering bangs greet her as well as an annoyingly shiny tiara.

"Ah! Good morning, Belphegor-san! You startled me!" she said with a hand over her heart. A wide, ear-to-ear grin appears on the prince's face as he doesn't move from his spot.

"Ushishishi, and good morning to you, Princess," Belphegor greets as he bends forward a bit to meet her eye to eye. When he does this, Saito already can tell he's about to ask for something.

"Do you need something, Belphegor-san?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"In fact I do, my little Princess. Could you do your favorite prince a favor and get him his breakfast?" he demands with a wave of dismissal as though he were talking to a servant. Making his way to the table he plops right down on a chair and taps the table impatiently.

"But…I'm not a servant," Saito says as a scowl appears on her face. She certainly didn't leave that boy's side to be treated like a servant. And like hell she was going to let that smirking idiot get away with it. As she opened her mouth she was once again cut off, this time by a yell she knew all too well.

"Vooooooi! She's not a slave you spoiled brat! Do it your-fucking-self," shouted a white haired swordsman that walked into the kitchen. Looking up Saito came face to face with the man who carried her away. Smiling as wide as she could she greeted him good morning.

"Good morning, Squalo-san," she said excitedly to the white haired man. She was not very surprised when she got a yell in return. After all this is Superbi Squalo they were talking about.

"What the hell is so good about it? And wipe that fucking smile off your face! It pisses me off!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Saito could not help but sweatdrop at his response.

"Ne! Saito-chan~! Why don't you sit down and eat, okay? We all have a big event ahead of us!" said Lussuria as he led her to the table. Saito sat down and began to eat, though she couldn't help but think to herself. Could she really go through seeing Tsuna's painful expression when he saw her there?

**Later that Day**

Levi stared down at the Vongola brats like a vulture eyeing it's prey. He reached back to his umbrellas, preparing to wield them until he's stopped short by a series of voices. Each more annoying than the last to his ears; yet to the Tenth Vongola, one voice made his skin lose all color.

"Hold on, Levi," came the voice of a young teenaged boy.

"You can't hunt them on your own," said an effeminate male voice as the rest of the Varia landed behind Levi.

"Share the prey, ushishishi," said the blond boy after they landed.

"You're so selfish and mean, Levi-san!" teased a young female voice that cause the Vongolas to stand stiff. Honey brown eyes stared up at a form that sat in the palms of the giant robot. Skirted legs were crossed as she gives a chiding grin to Levi. Tsuna knew that smile and those giggles anywhere.

"S-Saito-ch-chan…?" he whispered as he looked up at the girl.

"The situation has changed. The other guardians of the ring are here," spoke a small infant similar to Reborn. This raised a flag of suspicion for Reborn immediately.

"S-so many…!" whimpered Tsuna as he took a step back. Squalo immediately took a step forward and growled.

"VoI! How dare you trick me, you trash!" the white haired swords man shouted to the teens below.

Reactions were given from the teens on the road as they stared up at the swordsman. Saito watched this exchange with disinterest when Squalo demanded to know who the owner of the rain ring was. She couldn't help but sneer as she watched Tsuna chicken out again.

"Not good, it's not good!" Tsuna whimpered as he put his hands on his face in fear.

"My, my. Sawada became even more of a chicken shit while I was away. Such a shame," she said with venom dripping from every word. Tsuna's blood ran cold at her words. Saito would never say something like that! She's never spoken to him like that!

"Out of the way."

That one voice was enough to silence all activity as Squalo was moved aside. The ringleader himself appeared to the young Vongolas. The Varia's boss, Xanxus.

"Ah~! You're here, Boss!" came Saito's excited remark as her eyes brightened at his appearance. Tsuna's eyes widend in hurt at her reaction. He turned his gaze to the twenty-four year old man.

"He's here. I never thought I'd see him again. Xanxus," Reborn said as he never drew his eyes from Xanxus' form.

Cold, crimson eyes narrowed on the young Vongola Tenth; target, sighted. The cold eyes turned to Saito in an observing manner; bait, taken.

**Come take her back if you can, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Come and try to take her, then fall to your demise.**


	3. Target 3

_The ring battles…_

From what was explained to Saito they sounded like simple events that were in their favor. And yet, there was something about the idea that something could go wrong that scared Saito dearly. Saito looked over the people present in the room as her blood ran cold. What if…

_What if Mama Lussuria lost and was killed…?_

_What if Squalo-san died…?_

Teal eyes locked onto the tanned man at the end of the table as worry filled her heart. Fearful thoughts ran through her head as her hands gripped her skirt tightly. What if Boss died…? What if the whole family died?

"Boss…" she unintentionally whispered. Sharp red eyes snapped to her direction and sent a shiver through her spine. She immediately looked down and away from the cold eyes missing the smirk that crossed the tan face. Saito's eyes watered a bit as the thoughts failed to leave her head. But then another thought appeared in her head and caused her to still.

_What if Tsu-chan died?_

Her teal eyes widened when that name reached her head. What if Tsu-chan did die? Could she even have the heart to watch her old flame die? A small whimper sounded through her throat as the image of a bloodied Tsuna appeared in her head. Tsu-chan…

"Whoever battles tonight had better not lose. You KNOW the consequences," spoke a gruff voice as the scarred man eyed his guardians.

"Voi! We aren't going to die, you bastard!" yelled the silver haired swordsman.

"Shishishi, have more faith in us," said the blond prince who observed his knives.

"Saito," Xanxus growled as he surprised the mahogany haired girl. Red eyes locked onto Saito's form and commanded her attention. "You are to go to the battles with us. After all, I'm sure you'll enjoy the sight of us crushing those trashes."

"R-Right, Boss!" chirped the teal eyed girl. She wanted to see the end of the people who hurt her. And yet…why did that sound so hollow to her in her mind.

* * *

><p>Saito was left speechless by the lighted arena. Lussuria and the older Sasagawa were going to fight in that? Her eyes traveled over to Lussuria as a knowing smirk crossed her face. Her mama wasn't going to lose to that idiotic Sasagawa, Saito knew better than anyone. Her attention was snatched back to what was being said when she heard Lussuria whine.<p>

"Is the boss here yet? It's my glorious moment on stage!" whined Lussuria as he rocked his enclosed hands from side to side.

"He appears to be absent," came Mammon's high pitched reply.

"There's no way that man could be interested in another's fight. Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle and let me fight them all! I'll cut all of them down within five seconds!" Squalo added with a smirk on his face. He turned and caught the snarky glare that Levi was shooting at him.

"Why the hell are you glaring at me?" Squalo snapped. A chuckle came from the tiara donning blond as he announced they were being watched.

"I'm aware. I should charge him a spectator's fee," said the ever greedy infant.

"Now, Guardians of the Sun, please come to the center of the ring," commanded the pink haired Cervellos.

"I'm gonna go play!" Lussuria announced as he turned to wave at the other Varia.

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, Lussuria," Mammon said from his seat in Gola Mosca's hand.

"Just get it over with," commanded Squalo impatiently.

"Good luck, Mama Lussuria! I know you'll win," Saito cheered with a wide grin as she wrapped her arms around the Mohawk sporting man. With a motherly coo, Lussuria returned the embrace tightly.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't lose," he spoke before making his way to the ring for the match.

On the other side of the field, Ryohei was making his own way to the center ring. He turned to Tsuna and the others to give them reassuring words of victory. Worry was visible on Tsuna's face as he looked at the departing Ryohei. A wide smile appeared on Yamamoto's face as an idea struck him.

"We're not going to form a circle?" he asked with the silly grin still on his face.

"AH! That's great! I've always wanted to do that, especially since boxing is an individual sport!" Ryohei said in glee.

With reluctance the Vongola teens gathered together into a circle to cheer Ryohei on. Saito sneered in disgust as she watched this display. The sound of snickering to her left from the silver haired male caught her attention.

"Did you REALLY hang out with these morons, ya brat?" Squalo snickered as he looked at Saito. The look of distaste was apparent on her face as she responded.

"Unfortunately so, I think they've just gotten even lamer. Sawada's such a loser," she spat. The hurt flashed through Tsuna's face wasn't missed by the ones gathered in the circle.

The Cervello observed the rings shown by the participants in the match and concluded they were indeed the Half Vongola Rings. After hearing the rules, Ryohei cast off his shirt and readied for the fight. He was caught short by the flirtatious squeal let out by the feminine man.

"Oh my! Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body! You're just my type!" Lussuria said while he awed over Ryohei. He was responded with a confused reply from Ryohei and a look of surprise from the other three boys. Lussuria grinned widely as he came to a decision in his head.

"I've decided. I'm taking you home," he said and blew a kiss to the white haired boy in front of him.

"What did you just say?" Ryohei said in complete confusion.

"There aren't many that can fight back against Lussuria," Mammon said.

"That's an unlucky kid," Levi said in agreement with Mammon. They watched as Ryohei took a boxing stance and readied himself.

"I have no idea what you just said! But I will fight fair and square!"

"Oh, is that stance for boxing? How untrendy…I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai," he said taking a stance with his right leg bent up.

"So, the Varia's Guardian of the Sun is a martial artist, as expected," Reborn observed from Yamamoto's shoulder. The last of his sentence caught the three boys' attention.

"As expected?" questioned Tsuna turning to look at Reborn.

"Looking back through history, Sun Guardians always had very powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the family with their bodies and becoming the bright sun. These are the duties of the Guardian of the Sun," he said as if he recited from a book.

"Compared to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game," Lussuria said proudly. A glare appeared on Ryohei's face when he heard this.

"You! I won't all you to mock boxing!" Ryohei snapped back.

Saito's eyes wandered over and locked onto honey colored ones looking back at her. A cruel sneer appeared on her face as she turned back to Lussuria. As she cupped her hands around her mouth, her voice rang through the arena and cheered on Lussuria.

"Take that loser down, Mama Lussuria!"

Hearing such cold and threatening words shook Tsuna with fear. Who was this person who wore Saito's face? Saito would never say such cruel things like that about him or his friends! She would never sneer at him so venomously! His thoughts were cut short when the voice of the Cervello was heard through the ring.

"The battle for the Sun Ring, Lussuria versus Sasagawa Ryohei, begins!"

Immediately after this announcement the ring was flooded with blinding white lights catching Saito and the Vongola boys by surprise. Yells of surprise and question were heard from the teens as their arms covered their eyes from the light.

"This ring was created for the Guardians of the Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun," started one of the Cervello.

"What's that?" Tsuna questioned as he attempted to see even with the blinding light.

"I can't see a thing!" he finished with worry.

"I'll loan you my sunglasses," Reborn said as he handed the three boys sunglasses. Ryohei on the other hand was completely blinded from the direct light.

He couldn't fight with the light blinding his eyes. His thoughts were caught short as a knee impacted his stomach. Lussuria stood there with his knee in Ryohei's stomach able to see unlike the blinded Ryohei. Tsuna let out a cry of worry as the Vongola teens realized the advantage Lussuria had.

"The person from the Varia is wearing sunglasses! He can act freely! Ryohei can't put up a fight!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pointed out the advantage of Lussuria.

"Give Onii-san a pair of sunglasses too!" Tsuna pleaded the nearest Cervello. He was met with flat out rejection.

"We cannot allow contact with the Guardian in combat. If you disobey this rule, the match will be forfeit and we will take the Ring," the Cervello said without sympathy.

"That's dirty!" snapped Gokudera when Tsuna let out a whimper at the Cervello's answer.

"This feeling…You have a better body than I thought. You're definitely my type now" Lussuria complemented flirtatiously as he watched the blinded Ryohei throw punches into empty air.

"I'm over here!" Lussuria said as his fist met Ryohei's cheek. He made an appreciative sound as he watched Ryohei pant on the ground in pain.

"You're getting closer to my ideal body. My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving type of body," he said as he swept his tongue over his lips.

"Is that…" Tsuna began but ended up trailing off as he wore a face of disgust.

"What a pervert," Gokudera spat.

"Knock it off!" Ryohei growled as his body took off into a sprint. A loud smack was heard throughout the whole stadium as the boxer's fist met with Lussuria's face. Gasps echoed through the spectators as Saito's eyes widened in horror.

"Mama!"

"Shishishi, don't worry, Princess. Lussuria is just playing," assured tiara wearing prince as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't 'get hit.' He wanted to get hit," Mammon explained backing up Belphegor's previous statement. Saito's eyes glowed with relief when a feminine voice reached her ears.

"Don't pick on me," the Mohawk sporting man said as he flipped in the air.

"What? That feeling…He's in midair. I won't let you get away this time!" Ryohei shouted as he took his stance again.

A loud "Got you!" rang through the ring as Ryohei's fist sped upward toward Lussuria. The Varia man giggled a bit as he thrusted his knee forward to meet the boxer's fist. A sharp crack echoed as Ryohei let out a grunt and flew back from the force of impact.

"Like the Guardian of the Sun should, I reflected adversity back at you. My left leg has a metallic knee guard compised of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore," Lussuria pointed out to the fallen Ryohei. Shock and dread swept through the Vongola teens at this news.

"That's not all," Reborn began, "Ryohei's body is dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights."

All of them watched as Ryohei was crumpled on the floor from pain and dehydration. The three boys stared in worry while the Varia stood there with cocky grins. And yet, Saito was there with conflicted feelings. She felt joy in watching the pain flash across their faces, but why did she feel guilty about it?

"Get up, kora!" yelled a blond infant held by an albatross. Saito's eyes widened as she looked at the newest spectator. What was Colonello doing here? Shouldn't he still be where he trained Ryohei?

"Voi! That brat is Colonello, one of the Arcobaleno. Why is he here?" Squalo said as he voiced Saito's own thoughts.

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, kora," he explained.

"Were you playing with Kyoko-chan again?" questioned Tsuna as he missed the anger and hatred that flashed through Saito's eyes.

How she detested that stupid girl's name. Even Colonello loved being around Kyoko. That girl just can't butt out of Tsuna's life could she? What's next? Is she going to charm Saito's new family?

"It's about time," Colonello said as Saito snapped out of her thoughts. "Show him your real strength, Ryohei!"

"No matter _who_ says _what_ at this point, it's useless. This boy is done for and I'll be taking him," Lussuria said proudly.

"Kill him, Mama!" Saito cheered as her eyes were sharp while watching the fight. Reborn looked at Saito darkly as she continued to cheer for Ryohei's demise. The girl was changing for the worse Reborn concluded.

"Master Colonello, I've been waiting for those words!" Ryohei exclaimed as he stood up. He was met with cheers and cries of worry from his fellow Guardians and Tsuna. The sweat evaporating from his body was reason to worry.

"Between you and me, our bodies were sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights. Hurry up and join my collection," Lussuria said as he held his extended pinky out to Ryohei.

"No, not yet!"

"Nothing good will come from standing up. Your punches won't work against me," stated Lussuria in a teasing voice.

"You're right…It didn't work. My _left hand_ didn't work!"

A gasp shot through the teens and Reborn. Saito's eyes widened in with fear as she eyed Ryohei's right hand. How did she not notice it? Lussuria was in danger, Saito knew it. Yet her self-reassurance was sounding more and more hollow each time.

"That's right. Now that it's been mentioned, he's only used his left hand since he saved Fuuta," Reborn pointed out as he thought back to previous days.

"That's right. He hasn't used his right hand even once, kora," Colonello confirmed as he never took his eyes away from the match.

"But why?" asked Tsuna in confusion.

"First, it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition. Second, it is because he's the Guardian of the Sun!" stated Colonello.

"This right hand here is to reflect overwhelming odds!" Ryohei announced as he held his right fist up.

"Maa~ That's perfect! That's hilarious! I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect!" Lussuria shouted as he seemed to split into several copies.

"That's some amazing footwork" Gokudera admitted bit hesitantly.

"Mama Lussuria _will_ win! Just watch for yourself, scum," she said smugly. Yet coal eyes observed the way her body shook with fear and the way her hands her clenched till her knuckles blanched. Even Saito didn't believe her own lie. After all, she wasn't Sasagawa Kyoko.

Worry filled Tsuna's heart as he watched the blinded Ryohei surrounded by many Lussurias. Ryohei's head turned from side to side trying to pinpoint where his opponent was. Within seconds Ryohei was tossed into the wall of the arena from the fist that connected to his face. Tsuna cried out Ryohei's name when the thudding sound reached his ears.

"He's certainly building up the mood," commented Mammon as he observed the fight.

"The moment you miss, it will be your last!" the Muay Thai master said as he started his foot work once more.

"Maximum Cannon!"

Saito felt her heart stop as the sharp sound of skin being hit made its way to her ears. Her blood ran cold as she saw Lussuria was sent soaring. Ryohei…had actually hit Lussuria. That was impossible right? The Varia said that Lussuria was unbeatable. Wasn't he?

"Hmm, that would have been bad if it was a solid hit."

That feminine voice reinstalled the relief inside Saito as she saw Lussuria kneeled on the ground. It wasn't a solid hit? This realization sent different reactions through the boys and Saito. The boys were in horror while Saito was overjoyed.

Lussuria _will_ win, it was common knowledge…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Due to the battles being so long, I'll have to split them into two chapters. I don't want to subject you all to an overload of words and ridiculously, lengthy chapters. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Post some reviews if you spot something wrong in the chapter and I shall fix it as soon as I can.**

** -Krist**


	4. Target 4

It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be. Saito refused to believe the scene in front of her. Lussuria couldn't be losing! Her eyes flared angrily as they darted to the Sasagawa girl. This was all HER fault! If she hadn't shown up then Ryohei would have stayed down! A large growl was heard from her as she was about to dash at the girl when a sharp and loud bang made her blood run cold. Her eyes turned to the arena in horror to see Lussuria fall to the ground.

"M-Ma…Mama…?" Her eyes welled up with tears as they started to pour when her face contorted into a face of despair and horror.

"MAMA! MAMA GET UP! GET UP!" Saito yelled desperately until her throat was raw to Lussuria.

"You pull it off when necessary. As expected from the boss' assistant, Gola Mosca."

Saito's eyes widened as she turned to the Varia. Her breath was shaky as the shock in her system stilled the tears for a moment. Her lips parted as she tried to speak but couldn't form a coherent sentence while her body had collapsed onto her knees.

"He shot…" Tsuna began to say before trailing off.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked out loud as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"Why…?" Saito asked weakly as her breath was heavy from her tears. The response she got made her blood run cold.

"Kill the weak.' That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that."

Saito's eyes widened once more as fresh tears fell down her face once more. She let out a scream of denial as she covered her ears to block out what the small infant was saying. She refused to hear it! Reborn was on Tsuna's side, he had to be lying! If anyone is with Tsuna they're lying!

"NO! Mama Lussuria is strong! He's not weak! No! STOP LYING!" The sound of the remaining Varia laughing reached her ears.

"It's all the Vongola's fault! It's all Ryohei's fault! It's Tsuna's fault! Family doesn't kill each other!" Saito continued to screech.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Ryohei said to the grounded Lussuria. He was blocked from the fallen Varia by the two Cervellos.

"Please stay back!"

"We confirm that Lussuria can no longer fight."

Saito let out a scream of anger and pain as she darted upward to get over the ring perimeter to kill Ryohei. Hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her away with ease. A teasing laugh reached her ears as she struggled against the arms still screaming.  
>"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM FOR HURTING MAMA! THEY ALL NEED TO DIE!"<p>

"Ushishishi, calm down, Princess. You'll have your chance to see them dead. Be patient." Chided Belphegor as he kept a strong hold on her.

Tsuna's face fell as he watched Saito in sadness. Why did she think it was his fault that Lussuria lost? She saw Gola Mosca shoot Lussuria! They even said it was him! Why was she saying that Tsuna and the others were at fault?

Unlike his useless student, Reborn knew why Saito was reacting this way. He had to hand it to the Varia, they did an amazing job in brainwashing her despite such a short time. They had to win these battles quickly and knock some sense into Saito. Otherwise they'd have another enemy that will be dangerous in the Varia's charge.

"Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the Ring of Sun."

"This is the end of the battle tonight and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"Voi! Let me fight next!"

"We will now announce it." Squalo yelled in irritation as he was ignored.

"Tomorrow night's battle will be…Thunder."

"The battle between the Guardians of Thunder."

"Thunder is Lambo! Can this guy fight?" Tsuna asked to no one as he watched I-Pin try and wake up the sleeping child.

The Cervello gave their goodbyes and took their leave. Promptly the ring for the Sun battle collapsed in on itself. The Vongola few gathered together to avoid being crushed by rubble. They watched in appellation as the Mosca picked up Lussuria and tossed the ring to Ryohei like nothing.

"Tsuna-kun!"

They all turned to see Kyoko and Hana rush over. Saito felt her blood boil at the sight of the orange-haired beauty. A putrid taste filled her mouth when she saw Kyoko. That bitch was the cause of all this! She stole Tsuna from Saito! She cause Tsuna to become popular and get new friends! She's the reason why Tsuna didn't care about Saito anymore! Thus, she must be the reason, other than Tsuna, that Lussuria is in this condition.

Saito began to struggle once more, screaming out and hitting the Varia Storm Guardian to let go. She needed to kill that nuisance once and for all! Once Kyoko would be gone, then everything would go back to normal and Tsuna would be Saito's once more!

"I think it's best if we take our leave. Little Saito over here is getting rowdy and bloodthirsty." Mammon suggested as he watched Saito struggle with a tantrum.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SAWADA! YOU LYING SHIT!" Saito screeched through her tears. Her words shook Tsuna to the core once more.

* * *

><p>Later on when everyone but Tsuna and Reborn had left, Tsuna decided it was best to ask Reborn for advice regarding Lambo and the battle.<p>

"I can't make Lambo fight…He's a child." Tsuna said.

"A forfeit won't work against that man. Lambo's opponent, Levi, is a guy who doesn't laugh at jokes. Once he has a target, be it woman or child, he takes care of it." Tsuna's face blanched at Reborn's explanation.

"But that's exactly how he looks!"

"And don't forget, you're not through with enough training to rescue Saito."

"Right…" Tsuna sighed out as his head fell forward in shame.

"We'll begin training tomorrow. In Phase 3, we're going to try to use that bullet you've been dying to use."

"That bullet…?" Tsuna was answered with a snore.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>In the wee hours of the morning, Saito was sitting next to Lussuria's bedside. Her eyes were red and puffy from her earlier crying. Now a scowl had taken her face as she looked at the injured member. Her hands took one of his in her's.<p>

"Don't worry, Mama. I'll make sure Sawada pays for this. I vow I will get revenge for you."


End file.
